His New Girl
by shippcrs
Summary: Ash is finally returning to Pallet Town after his long trip to Kalos. Everyone is anticipating to see him, especially Misty. Will she finally be able to confess her feelings for him, or will there be any obsticles in the way?
1. PROLOGE

Misty's POV

I can't wait to see Ash! He's been gone for ages! The last time I saw him, he had come back from his travels in the Unova region with Iris and Cilan.

Of course, I don't get to see Ash a lot, because he's always traveling, but we do keep in touch... At least, that's what we've been doing for the past 5 years. This year, I haven't heard much from him, he's been so busy in Kalos, that he hadn't gotten round to contacting me.

He told me whenever he got a gym badge, but that was it. Just yesterday, I heard that he would be coming back to Pallet Town, and with all the people he travelled with.

I hadn't heard about any of the people Ash had travelled with in Kalos. As I said, he had been very distant during his journey through the region.

I'd recently been thinking about our journey through Kanto, all those years ago when we were both 10. I remember at the beginning, we both despised each other. But towards the end, I had developed a crush on him; which was very odd for me, I had never had a crush on anyone before that. It always crossed my mind, 'why do I like Ash?' and I never seemed to have an answer. He wasn't the most good-looking; Gary Oak, his former rival who now assists Professer Oak in his lab, was defiantly more good-looking than Ash. But still, I had never had feelings for Gary. I didn't know what I liked about the raven haired trainer so much. Was it his love for pokemon? Was it the way he always strived to be the best? Or was it just that adorable nature he seemed to have? Well, I guess I liked everything about him. And the weird thing is, I still do. After 6 years, I have never met a person like Ash.


	2. CHAPTER 1

Misty's POV

"Oh come on, Dawn! Pick up!" I said with a very annoyed tone in my voice, as I clicked her name for the 7th time.

~phone call~

"Dawn..?" I said into the phone.

"Dawn? Are you there?" I repeated, not hearing anything from the other side.

"...You...just...woke...me...up..." I heard the bluenette reply in a groggy tone.

"It's 3pm! You have such a messed up sleep schedule," I said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Why did you interrupt my beauty sleep? I was having such a great dream," She complained.

"Look, I'm sorry I disturbed you from your dreams about Paul," I teased, "but-"

"PAUL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON? WHY WOULD I BE DREAMING ABOUT PAUL?" She yelled, cutting me off from what I was going to say.

"We all know you like him, Dawn. ANYWAYS, as I was saying, Ash is coming tomorrow!" I said happily, while slightly blushing.

"Oh yeah, that thing is tomorrow isn't it... I bet you're very happy about that, aren't you Misty?" She said cheekily.

"For a matter a fact, I am. When I see him, I'm going to tell him how I feel!" I admitted, with pride.

"Well finally. This is what I've wanted ever since I found out you liked him," She said.

"I know. And that's why I'm asking if you can help me. Have you packed yet?" I asked.

"Crap! My flight is today as well! Talk to you later!" She said in a rush.

"Haha, bye Dawn," I laughed, while thinking of how she was so disorganised.

~phone call end~

The call ended and I threw my self onto my bed. All I could think about, was how exited I was to see Ash. Butterflies entered my stomach. What if he didn't like me back? How was I supposed to tell him? I groaned and buried my face into my pillow. Why did things have to be so... complicated?

My contemplating was disturbed by my phone ringing, it was May.

~phone call~

"Oh. My. God," Said May.

"Hi May, I'm feeling great! How about you?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh right, sorry," she apologised, "I'm just so hyped that I'm gonna see you all! I'm about to leave the house, I'm so excited!" she squealed.

"I'm excited too!" I fangirled with her.

"Gotta go! See you in Pallet!" She sang.

"Okay! See you soon!" I replied as she hung up.

~phone call end~

I sighed, grabbed my earbuds and put them in. I turned on my favourite song and closed my eyes.

"Hey Misty," A familiar cocky voice said.

"Hmm..?" I looked to the door for my room, and there stood Gary Oak, "Hey,"

"So.. Ashy Boy is coming tomorrow, isn't he?" He said, while he walked into my room and picked up a framed picture of me, Ash and Brock that was on my shelf.

"Yeah, he is," I replied, while humming the song I was listening to.

"I bet you're not gonna tell him," he said while sticking his tongue out.

"Oh you wait Gary! I'll show you!" I replied, sticking my tongue out back at him.

Gary had become one of my best friends over the years. Since Ash and the others weren't in Pallet, Gary was one of the only people I knew. We always used to pass by each other when I went to the Professor's lab, and since then, we just started talking. Putting aside Gary's ego, he was actually a pretty good guy. He knew about my feelings for Ash, and he'd been teasing me ever since I told him.

Gary and I chatted for a while, as we usually did, before he had to leave. I sat on my desk, and thought about Ash for a while. I wondered if he had changed since the last time I saw him.

~next day~

BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I whacked my alarm with my mallet. "CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I raged.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, it was 9:00 am, I needed to pick May and Dawn up from the airport at 10:30 am. Even though they were in different regions, it took roughly the same amount of time to get to Kanto.

I grabbed my yellow crop top, light blue shorts and slipped them on. On the counter, layed my red suspenders, which I attached to my shorts. "MOM!" I shouted.

"I'm right hear Misty! You don't need to shout," she cooed.

"I'm leaving," I said while putting my shoes on.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" She questioned.

"Nah. I'll probably just grab a snack with May and Dawn," I answered in a hurry.

She sighed, "Fine. Have fun,"

"Bye," I waved, while shutting the door.

I started the up the car and drove out of the driveway and onto the road. It was about 45 minutes until I arrived at the airport. I got out the car, ready to look for them, only to be tackled from behind.

"MISTYY!" Shouted Dawn and May in unison, while they laid on top of me.

"Owww..." I moaned, "What was that for?"

"Eheheh.. sorry Misty," Said Dawn, pulling me up.

"We were just so excited to see you! It's been, like, forever!" May said, as she pulled me into a hug, "I heard about Ash..." she whispered as I flushed a dark crimson.

May giggled as she let go of me and gave me a huge smirk, "Dawn told me while we were waiting for you,"

The bluenette chimed in, "We were waiting 10 minutes and I couldn't resist telling her!"

"I wonder what Ash and Misty did when they were travelling together," The brown haired coordinator sniggered to Dawn.

"They were probably just making out all the time. No wonder Ash lost the league!" laughed Dawn, practically falling onto May.

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" I raged while whacking them both with my mallet.

"Owww..." they rubbed their heads in pain.

May rolled her eyes, "We were just joking,"

"Yeah, calm down, you didn't have to get so mad," Dawn added.

"Don't tell me to calm down or you're gonna get another whacking!" I threatened, giving them both death glares.

Both of them knew how to catch me off guard and that was what really annoyed me. We sat in the car and caught up a little bit, the two being a lot more cautious of what came out of their mouths.

We arrived in Pallet Town, "Wow! I haven't been here in ages," Dawn said, her head filling with nostalgia.

"I haven't been here in ages too," May echoed.

"Guys, it's almost 12:00, Ash is going to be here around half past," I said, interrupting them from their thoughts.

"Well hello ladies," A smug voice could be heard from behind us.

"Oh god," I sweat dropped.

"I thought I just saw some cute girls. I guess not, since it's you," His voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh shut up Gary, quit it with this act," I said.

"What act?" He teased, trying to act oblivious.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't make me get out the mallet," I threatened, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Okay, sorry," He laughed, "I have to get back to work, see ya later," he waved.

"Okay, bye Gary," I waved back.

As I turned around, I was getting very strange looks from May and Dawn, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," They said.

I grabbed the mallet out of my pocket, "OKAY OKAY FINE!" Dawn yelled, "Are you and Gary, like a thing?"

I put my mallet back in my pocket and started cracking up, "Me... and... Gary?!"

"You guys have... chemistry," May added.

"What are you talking about? Gary is a friend. I like Ash, remember?" I reassured them.

"You better not like Gary, you and Ash are my OTP!" Dawn exclaimed, while May agreed with what they said.

"They're gonna be here in a few minutes!" Delia said with joy.

"I'm so excited to see Ash!" I said without thinking. May and Dawn made hearts with their hands and mouthed 'misty's in love', I could feel myself blush as I rolled my eyes at them.

Gary pointed out his former rival walking down the path, "Look, it's Ashy,"

"And look, his friends," May said while staring at the people he had been travelling with for almost a year.

"Who's that girl?" I asked.

"I.. don't know..." Dawn said slowly.

"Are they... holding hands?" I said, gritting my teeth.

"No way! Does Ashy have a girlfriend?" Gary said in shock, his jaw practically touching the floor.

"Hey guys!" An unfamiliar voice said to us, "It's me, Ash!"

"Woah! Ashy, you've..." Gary tried to say something, but he was clearly lost for words.

"OMG! YOU'RE NOT AN 11 YEAR OLD ANYMORE ASH!" May squealed while jumping up and down.

"I'm 16, May, of course I'm not an 11 year old. Although, I can see you haven't changed a bit," he teased.

"When did you get so tall! What the hell! The last time I stood next to you, I was like, a foot taller than you!" Dawn said baffled.

"You weren't a foot taller than me, Dawn. It was at least 2 inches," Ash reassured.

There was only one thing on my mind, who was this girl, and why was she holding Ash's hand like that? Why did I feel so annoyed. I didn't want her to be there. She needed to leave. She didn't have the right to be with Ash, I was supposed to be with Ash!

"Misty, I'm sorry I haven't been contacting you recently, I've... been busy,"

"It's fine, Ash! The thing that matters now, is you're here!" I said, trying not to sound sarcastic. "I really missed you Ash," I gave him a hug, making sure to push that girl away from him. Who was she and who did she think she was?

He returned the hug and rested his chin on the top of my head, "I missed you too Misty,"

That would show her. She didn't have the right to walk here, holding Ash's hand. If anyone had the right to do that, it was me. I travelled with him first, I was his first friend. I knew him for 6 years, how long had this girl known him for? A few months?

"So, Ashy, who are your little friends?" Gary asked with curiosity.

"Well," he said gesturing towards a lanky blonde boy with round glasses, "this is Clemont, he is the Lumious Gym Leader, not to mention, he's also a great inventor!"

The boy blushed, he seemed quite shy, "Hi," He waved.

"Next this is-" Ash was cut off by a small girl.

"I'm Bonnie! Clemont's younger sister!" She was blonde, just like her brother, looking around 8, "Oh my god! You're all keepers!" She went down on one knee and said to me, May and Dawn, "Will you please take care of my brother?"

"Oh Bonnie! I thought I've told you a million times not to do this!" The blonde boy complained, while grabbing his sister with one of his machines.

"Ugh, I can't take care of you forever!" The little blonde girl complained.

Everyone sweat dropped at the two siblings bickering, "I should've brought Max, they would get along so well," May said to Dawn, who nodded her head, showing she agreed.

"Anyway!" Ash raised his voice, causing the attention to go back on him again, "This... this is Serena," He said while blushing, "She is a pokemon performer. She's also..." Ash began, rubbing his index finger under his nose, "she's... also... my girlfriend,"

"WHAT?" I shouted with rage. I felt like I wanted to cry, I tried to fight the tears back, I was going to release them, until Gary stepped up.

He stood in front of me, drawing Ash's attention to him, "So.. Ashy Boy has a girlfriend..." He examined her, inspecting her up and down, "She's hot,"

"Yes, she is. And guess what Gary?" He smirked, while pecking a kiss on her cheek, "She's all mine!"

"Whatever Ashy, I've been getting girls from day 1," He said smugly.

Ash rolled his eyes at Gary and put his arms around Serena.

I pulled myself together, this was not the Misty Waterflower I wanted to be "So," I started, "how long have you known Ash for?" I smirked.

"It's a funny story actually," She beamed at the raven haired trainer, "When we were 6, we both went to Professor Oak's summer camp. I hurt my leg," she looked into her bag and grabbed out a handkerchief, "this is the handkerchief Ash gave me all those years ago, to help me with my leg. Anyway, years had past, and I saw Ash on the news, so I decided to find him, and give him his handkerchief back!"

"So you basically stalked him," I said with attitude.

"Misty!" Ash said, clearly offended.

"I think that's really cute, Serena," May smiled.

"Thanks May!" the honey blonde thanked, while fiddling with the blue ribbon attached to her dress. "Could you tell me a bit about pokemon coordinating?"

"Yeah! As long as you tell me about pokemon performing!" She smiled, while grabbing ahold of her hand and taking her to a clear field.

"Well, I think I might catch up with my mom," Ash said, while glaring at me.

I was going to cry, I couldn't bare it. Did Ash hate me? He walked towards his mom. I didn't want him to see me crying. I wanted to be strong, like the Misty everyone knew.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gary..." I said unconvincingly as tears trickled down my face.

"Come here," He said, opening his arms, to give me a hug. I accepted his offer and buried my face into his chest, crying my heart out.

I couldn't let any words leave my mouth, it was like there was a lump in my throat, stopping me from saying anything. All I was able to do was cry. I was heartbroken.

Gary's POV

The red head hugged me tightly, causing me to blush. I wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better. The sound of her sorrowful crying rang around in my head, causing me to let out a gush of tears; I couldn't bare to see her like that.

"I-it will be alright," I tried to say, running my fingers through her smooth hair.

Her crying just got louder, and more painful to hear. I squeezed my face together, tightening up my eyes, trying not to release any more tears. I was supposed to comfort her and tell her everything was gonna be okay, not cry into her arms like a baby.

"T-thanks... Gary," I heard her muffled voice struggle to say between her gasps for air, since she was crying so hard, "I'm so s-sorry you have to see me like th-this... I'm such a mess..."

It hurt me that Misty felt like that, she was not a mess at all to me, "Misty, it's okay to feel upset once in a while, don't feel sorry... and... you could never be a mess in my eyes," The girl looked up at me, her eyes red and her face wet with tears, but she still looked beautiful. I couldn't help to fight the urge any longer. It was true, I had a crush on Misty Waterflower.

I looked deep into her cerulean eyes, and brushed her hair away from her face. Everything around us shut off, it was just me, and her. Our lips were centimetres apart, I could feel her hot breath against my skin. I couldn't bare to wait any longer. I slowly moved my face closer to hers, until our lips brushed on top of each others. My heart was beating rapidly, this wasn't a more perfect moment. I gave her a long kiss, which she returned. It wasn't just our lips making contact, it was a passionate kiss, that lasted what seemed like forever.


	3. NOTICE - PLEASE READ!

**helloo~ it's M here! I know me and L never use this account and we're sorry about that, but i found something that i wrote a while ago and i decided to post it??! anywayyy, i hope you liked what i have so far— i'm not sure if i should continue it, originally, it ended up becoming a lemon, but i'm not quite sure if i should go forth with that idea (let alone, write another chapter)**

 **please give me feedback, as it's always appreciated!**

 **see you in the next chapter(?)**

 **\- admin M**


End file.
